VIRAL VECTOR CORE: Director-J. Johnston The main objective of the Vector Core is to provide DERC center members access to state-of-theart vector technology for preclinical studies. In order to facilitate vector creation and production, the professional staff, using a state-of-the-art facility, will carry out the following: 1) Production of viral vectors derived from adeno-associated viruses (AAV), adenoviruses, and lentiviruses as well as the production of non-viral vectors for use in basic research; 2) Work with DERC Investigators to develop vectors or recombinant viruses specifically of use to DERC members; 3) Development of gene transfer vectors that will be superior to those of previous generations; 4) Submission of the vectors produced to the Bioassay Core to determine the quantity, purity and potency of the vectors produced; 5) Development of a web-based database to enable DERC members to request services, monitor the status of vector production, and access historical data on vectors produced by their laboratory.